


Cold Wind In The Room

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Domestic, Drama, Family, Family Issues, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kids, Love, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus Are Dads, Sibling, from magic-induced mpreg if you're wondering, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Albus and Scorpius face one of the biggest challenges of being parents.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Cold Wind In The Room

Nathan Potter-Malfoy was born a month earlier, and he was already Christopher's biggest enemy. Used to having his parents all to himself for almost seven years of his life, he didn't like at all how things have changed ever since his daddies showed him his newly born little brother.

Now, a week before Christmas, they were going out, and they asked Chris to sit with his brother for a bit.

"We shouldn't take longer than just fifteen minutes, okay, buddy? If something's up, call Mr. Paw, you know he's usually there to help."

Chris liked Mr. Paw. He had a small, cute doggie that always tried to jump on him whenever he saw the boy.

"Yeah, everything will be fine, dad, you can go."

But Chris knew one thing that certainly wasn't going to be fine.

It took a few more minutes of fuss before his dads were finally gone, and as soon as the door closed, he sneaked into his brother's room. The tiny boy was sleeping peacefully in his cot, tucked safely in his soft blankets, tcompletely unaware.

"You think you're so wonderful?" Chris spat, his fingers curling on the cot's railing. "Everybody adores you so much? Well, I don't. I hate you. You're the worst, you're stupid, and you stink. We don't want you here. You'll regret that you were ever born. Daddies love _me_ , not you, you hear me?" And as the boy started crying, Chris stomped angrily. "Stupid baby that can only cry all the time! You're so useless!" With that, he jumped onto the windowsill, opened the window, and darted out of the room. Trying not to listen to his little brother's cries getting louder and more severe with each second.

A few minutes passed as he created and destroyed a little bridge with his toy dinosaur when the front door opened and someone – his parents, he assumed – rushed to his brother's room.

His heart started stammering in his chest, fear and anger making tears well up in his eyes, and he curled up in his bed, sobbing quietly in his pillow. He was never so sad before, and he couldn't understand what made him so. He should be happy: his brother got what he deserved. But his parents will now pay him even more attention, won't they? They'll hate him. They'll hate Chris for not taking care of his little brother, as they had asked him to.

Well, now they'll now his sadness!

He still felt like a victim rather than a winner.

* * *

A few minutes had passed – although he wasn't sure at all if he could believe the clock hanging on his wall – before a soft knocking on his door could be heard.

"What do you want?" he groaned, sniffling, watching as his daddies walked in.

They didn't look angry.

"You weren't a good older brother, were you, Chris?" Albus asked, sitting on his bed next to him, his hand resting on his forearm.

Christopher didn't say anything.

"Hey, buddy, what you did was extremely irresponsible, and I trust you realise that. Do you want to talk to us about it?"

Scorpius' calm voice made him open his eyes and look at him.

"Are you very angry?" he mumbled.

"Well, we love Nathan, so it is rather understandable that we're angry that someone wanted to cause him harm, isn't it. But we also love you, Chris, dearly, and we understand why you would do such a thing."

"You do?" He sat up.

"I mean, I can't even count how many times I wanted to kick Jamie's arse because I thought grandpa Harry and grandma Ginny loved him more than me. Is that why you did that, Chris?"

Chris nodded.

"We're definitely not the perfect parents. Nobody is. As is no one a perfect child, either. And that's okay. But it's also important to work together through tough stuff, because there are often many much better ways than hurting other people, and ourselves. You know?"

"I know..." Chris fiddled with his fingers.

"We're sorry for making you feel like we care about you any less. That's not true, and we want you to remember that always, okay? We love you both equally, however crazy that might sound. Just because there's now two of you, doesn't mean we have any less love for either of you, even though we may have a hard time making sure you both feel that."

Chris nodded, feeling more and more guilty.

"Nathan is a baby and he requires a lot of attention, you know? Just like you did when you were so young. It's difficult to make sure we give both of you all that you need, and I must admit, we failed. We should have asked more firmly when you said you want to play by yourself. Will you forgive us?"

"I know you didn't do it on purpose..."

"We certainly didn't. And you can help us be better parents, how about that? Don't be afraid to come to us and ask for whatever it is that you need, okay? You're always welcome to do that, Chris, although we might not always have time, unfortunately. But still, wouldn't that feel better than making your little brother ill?"

Chris blinked. "He's not... He's okay, right?"

"Yes, he is. Thankfully. But if we didn't hear his crying outside, things could have ended up much worse. You need to realise that, okay, Chris? You promise you won't do anything like that again?"

"I promise. I'm sorry. And I didn't want to make him very ill, just make him cry... for a bit... I was angry at him 'cause..."

"Because you wanted to make him feel what you felt whenever we were spending time with him?" Scorpius stroked his hair gently. "Like he's alone and no one is there for him?"

Oh, his dads really did understand him. He was so sure they didn't know how he had been feeling.

"I guess..."

"It's normal, buddy. But that doesn't mean it's good. Hurting others is not the way to go, unless they are causing you immediate danger."

"Do you think he'll... remember that?"

"He won't. But you know what, one day, when he'll grow up a little, he'll be looking up to you," Albus said. "We know so far he's pretty much only crying and you can't really do much fun things with him, but in a few years, who knows, you two might develop a close bond. You don't have to, of course you don't, and we don't expect it of you, okay? It can be really tricky, I know something about it." He flicked Christopher in the nose, making him giggle. "But relationships like that are always to be cherished."

Christopher nodded. "Can I apologize to him?"

Scorpius smiled at him. "He's sleeping now, but yes, you can. Quietly, okay? Try not to wake him up."

"Alright."

He hopped off the bed, took both of his dads hands in his own, and led them into his brother's room. It was warm now, and the tiny boy was sleeping peacefully, wrapped securely in his soft blankets.

"He looks cute," Chris whispered, standing in front of the bed, suddenly seeing his brother in a new light.

He wasn't that bad.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, I know it's not your fault. Daddies are really trying hard. I'll be too, I'll be better, I promise. I'll be the best brother in the world, you'll see. And when you wake up, I'll show you what I've built today. It's really awesome. I won't even be mad if you destroy it, I can always build it again, maybe even better, you know? I'll teach you some day, if you'll want to. I love you." He pressed a kiss to his fingers and pressed them gently to the middle of the bundle of blankets, smiling softly.

"Okay, let's leave him now, he needs sleep." He turned to his dads who were both watching him with soft smiles. "I love you, too. You're the best daddies." He hugged them, before they lifted him up and carried him to his room.

"We love you, too, you little imp."

"And what about your shopping? Did you buy everything you wanted?"

"Yup, everything's done and ready for the best Christmas."

"Can I see?"

"Only on Christmas, love, we don't want to ruin the surprise for you."

"Hmm, I like surprises... Okay, then. I can wait." He yawned.

"Aw, who's sleepy?" Scorpius chuckled.

"Not me," Chris pursed his lips.

"Okay. What would you say for a nice little story?"

Chris hummed thoughtfully. "It sounds okay. But I'm not sleepy."

"Of course not, buddy."

And so they curled up in bed, Scorpius reading his recent favourite fairytale while Albus was hugging Chris from behind with Chris snuggled between them. He had his head rested on Scorpius' stomach, his arm wrapped around Albus' on his own stomach, the soft voice of his dad and the warmth making his eyes more and more heavy, but his chest felt light like the snow falling behind the window.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not focused on Scorbus, yeah, it's boring, yeah, it's poorly written, yeah, I'm not sorry, yeah.


End file.
